


共享疯狂

by akira89



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Face-Fucking, I try to be Palahniuk but fail miserably, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: Tyler/Narrator，PWP脱臼的下巴和被操的脸
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 6





	共享疯狂

某人打开了某处的灯。

然后你醒了。

“你好。”泰勒说。他的手正紧紧抓住我下巴。

人下颌的动作取决于关节的运动，其最重要的被称为颞下颌关节 （TMJ，如果你不会念超过两个音节的英文单词）。你的下巴可以通过四种方式脱臼: 在我们这个例子里是后脱臼。当你受到冲击时，部分关节会因此错位，无法复原，意味着下颌在受到冲击后仍然会以一个尴尬的角度悬挂着。这种情况会持续下去，直到有个懂行的人愿意帮你把那些关节接回去。

我知道这个，因为泰勒也知道。

现在是凌晨三点。

我的尖叫在房子里回响，填满了周围的寂静。

泰勒用力扇我巴掌，命令我不许再发牢骚了。他说，这根本算不了什么。他说，你还没有体验过那种将灵魂碾碎成小片的痛苦，病态男孩。虽然肉体上的痛苦终会消失，但一个破碎的灵魂会永远跟随着你，寄居在你后脑勺里。它会拔掉你牙齿，骨头，直到有天你睁开眼睛，发现什么都不剩了。

他管他说，我管我叫，被自己的血呛到咳嗽。

血是种让人感到安慰的味道。即使天塌下来，血还是会尝起来像铁锈。‘稳定’是安全的：这是为什么人们愿意在格子间里干上十几年。

泰勒继续发表关于社会的长篇大论，但更重要的言外之意是我们逐渐产生裂痕的关系。这就是作家爱用的隐喻，尽管泰勒的这个对他们来说可能太长，太模糊了。我试着将他静音，回到我的安全空间，到那个有企鹅的冰洞穴里去，但泰勒不让我这么做，因为他是泰勒 · 德顿。

他没有帮我把下颌关节还原。

泰勒将阴茎插入我满是鲜血的嘴里。

我是杰克流淌的泪水。

泰勒握着我的头，像拿着个足球似的，然后开始操它。这不是恋人之间温柔的性爱：泰勒 · 德顿想要我死。他想用他又大又粗的阴茎把我闷死。当他把它从我体内拔出来时，他希望看到个阴茎形状的洞。

泰勒还没有动，但疼痛已经够让我死三次了。

当人们说高潮是‘小小死亡’时，这并不是他们想表达的意思。

这是一级谋杀。

没有任何征兆，泰勒的阴茎开始往我喉咙深处插去，把它从中间劈成两半。尽管下巴脱臼，嘴里还塞着巨大的阴茎，我依旧试着说些抗议的话。当然，最后实际发出的声响不是‘话’，而是恶心的呕吐声。

这让泰勒更加兴奋。他把我后脑勺用力推向他下腹，把我按进他微卷的金色耻毛里。

出乎意料地，泰勒闻起来像干净的床单和香皂。

他说：“往上看。我想要你在被操时看着我。” 在生活中，很多人和事都会把你操到找不着北，所以一定要记住他们的名字和长相，这样你才能在未来的某一天操翻他们：这就是泰勒 · 德顿的生活哲学。‘不是泰勒’的你所能做的，只有跟随。

你往上看。

泰勒与你对视。灯泡照亮着他的后脑勺，让泰勒看起来像是彩绘玻璃里的圣人。

你眨眼。

在那短暂的四分之一秒里，你觉得这整件事可能都是场糟糕的幻觉。接着，你的眼皮再次睁开，泰勒还在那里，他阴茎还在你嘴里，货真价实。

他继续操我。我的嘴巴不再是嘴。它不再吃三明治，不再喝大杯星巴克，也不再给老板做报告。我的嘴巴现在是个温暖，湿润的阴道，乞求被他人征服。我脱臼的下巴不再是撞击所造成的伤害，相反，它是荡妇所拥有的症状之一，阴部大张，无法关闭，因为她过于饥渴，水多到打湿地板。

泰勒呼吸急促地说： “好孩子。” 他的手指在我头发里打转，抚摸着那些柔软的棕色发丝。

我是杰克逐渐勃起的阴茎。

呼吸，呼吸。

我不在这里。我回到冰洞，由著名演员配音的电脑合成企鹅正在那里等着我。还有玛拉：她坐在大冰块上，边抽着香烟，边对我评头论足。

“哦，嗨，”我说，“我要被泰勒·德顿操死了。”

玛拉笑了。大家都一样, 她说。“你最好排队取号。”

我希望她死在荒无人烟的沙漠里。最好现在就。

“请不要在安全空间内诅咒他人。”企鹅打断我，生气地扇动它的小翅膀。

但我真的快被根阴茎给闷死了。

“ _C’est la vie_ ，”企鹅说，“这是法语里“这就是生活” 的意思。”

如果这也算是生活的话，那生活得有多么可怕啊。

企鹅笑着说：“十分可怕! 现在继续滑吧!”

于是你躺平，任由自己滑向深渊。

于是你允许泰勒的疯狂举动。 _Folie à deux_ ，又一个可以形容我们现在处境的法语词汇， _共享的疯狂_ 。

你让泰勒赢。

你甚至伸出舌头去舔他的阴茎。

他确保我知道这让他有多开心。随着声低吼，泰勒加快里他插入的频率，让我的呕吐反射开始工作，使他的阴茎被附上了层口水。他用它拍打我脸颊，让它也变得和泰勒阴茎一样亮晶晶的。  
在泰勒问之前我就已经脱掉了裤子。作为这场闹剧的主角，我差点因为进入狗狗式太快而蹭伤膝盖。泰勒在我身后咯咯笑着，大手拍打我屁股，搞得我在插入前就射了出来。

我忍不住叫出声。

“像女孩一样。”泰勒说。

就在我准备告诉他这句话是性别歧视的时候，泰勒把阴茎塞进了我屁股里。

骑士精神在凌晨三点半时被正式宣告死亡。

我下腹部因为泰勒怪物般的尺寸而微微隆起。作为个天生的狩猎者，泰勒注意到了隆起，并在他从后面操我时用手掌揉捏，按摩它。他另只空闲的手伸进我张开的嘴里，玩弄着舌头，有时‘不小心’碰到脱臼的关节，让我疼得就像被活活剥皮一样。

逐渐地，我的大脑短路，双手放弃支撑身体，整个人趴在吱吱作响的木地板上，屁股撅高，几乎是粘在泰勒阴茎上，完全任凭他摆布。这是 _运动性交_ 还是 _做爱_ ？你分辨不出来。

但泰勒可以，因为他知道你不知道的。

凌晨‘人类绝对不应该在这个时候醒着’过五分，我还在尖叫，乞求泰勒停下来。我已经没有精液可以射了，只有尿，洒得到处都是，把地板弄得比原来还糟糕。泰勒高兴地哼着歌，再次称我为小狗，双手移到我胸前，猛扯我的乳头，直到我的尖叫声变得更细。

我问他为什么要这么做。

然后泰勒笑了，笑啊笑啊，不停地笑着。

我用我听不懂的语言讲了世界上最有趣的笑话。

“你会听懂的。”企鹅说 “耐心是种美德。”

那晚我晕倒在了自己的尿液和精液里。

我很确定，因为泰勒第二天早上告诉我了。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢维基百科给我提供关于脱臼的知识！如果错了，全怪维基（（（


End file.
